Mix! Magical Team Up!
Mix! Magical Team Up! 'is a fanmade anime made by Curewolfy11. The genres are magical girls, comedy, romance, and friendship. It combines the three types of Magical Girls (warrior, idol, and witch). Plot ''Mix! Magical Team Up! episodes Akano Chinatsu, a hot blooded, energetic, easily carried away tomboy. Mikumo Nozomi, a quiet, shy, and imaginative daydreamer. Kikoe Utau, an arrogant, graceful, wannabe singer. Three very different girls in three different schools, who never met or even knew about each other's existence, are tasked to somehow, save the world by a bug-like creature named Ichijo. It all started when someone opened the Book of Eternal Eclipse, a spellbook which gives power to the one who opened it, so much power that the person can no longer control himself, and will forever become a puppet to this dark power. That person, without any sort of army - although he does ''have "acquaintances" - destroyed the library that held this book, and killed every single person guarding it. Now, he is on his way to cover the whole world with darkness, slowly, using shadow-like creatures called Noroi, to eat away all of the light; both the actual light and the "light of hope" and "light of happiness" from humans. Ichijo took three magical devices, inherited from his grandfather, to find three girls with hearts full of light; who just so happened to be Chinatsu, Nozomi and Utau! With the more action-loving Chinatsu doing the fighting, the creative and somewhat smart Nozomi using her "witch" magic to investigate, and the golden-voiced Utau singing to heal the hearts of the victims, the odd team vowed to protect the world from the darkness! Characters Main Characters '''Akano Chinatsu '(赤野ちなつ) An energetic and hot-blooded fourteen year old tomboy who is the fighter and leader of the team. Chinatsu is athletic and easily the physically strongest team member. She speaks very impolitely, calling everyone she meets with their first names; she does this because she wants to be more friendly, though she went quite overboard with that. Though she can be a bit slow in understanding things and has a short temper, she actually has a big heart and is a good leader. As '''Magical Fighter Flame, her theme color is red and her power is fire. Mikumo Nozomi '''(美雲望み) A shy and imaginative thirteen year old rich girl who is the investigator and sub-leader of the team. Nozomi is quite smart for her age, and because of this, she is a year ahead of Chinatsu. Contrasting her two friends, she has a very polite speech pattern, and took a while to call the others by their first names. Despite being a somewhat lazy daydreamer, she has a huge curiosity and very observant - hence her role as the investigator. As '''Magical Witch Windy, her theme color is white and her power is wind. Kikoe Utau.(聞こえうたう) Ichijo Supporting Characters Mashiro Nana Kikoe Kazuyoshi Kikoe Kyousuke Mikumo Sora Other Characters Villains Items Fire Gem Wind Crystal Rainbow Stone Fiamma Glaive Ventosus Baton Iride Piano Locations Natsugawa Middle School ''' '''Private Mikumo Academy Ongakuno High School Nanairo Café Quotes Trivia * The girls' weapons are all named using the Latin versions of their Magical form names (Fiamma - Flame, Ventosus - Windy) except for Iris, as Curewolfy11 did not find any Latin translation for it. Instead, "Iride", the Italian version, is used. Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Mix! Magical Team Up! Category:Curewolfy11